The Morning AFter
by Aussie Gagga
Summary: Jack and Angela, the morning after he is rescued from the Gravedigger.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters etc etc etc

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters etc etc etc

Setting: After Aliens in A Spaceship, so spoilers up to there

Characters: Angela and Hodgins

Note: My first fanfic so please be kind. I am also in Australia so we are a little behind the rest of you when it comes to what we are watching….

**The Morning After……**

Angela sat watching the sleeping body in the bed. Taking comfort in the steady rise and fall of the chest, the slight whistle of every exhaled breathe. Since she woke up about four hours earlier she had barely dared move, sitting, reading, drawing, making furtive phone calls in the doorway so as not to wake him, doing everything close by in case he woke.

From the moment Booth had told them all that the 'Gravedigger' had Brennan and Hodgins; Angela felt her heart constrict – every beat was an effort, standing was an effort, thinking straight, thinking positive was an effort. She had never felt so lost and alone. She was frightened that she would never see Brennan again, terrified that Hodgins was lost to her for ever.

The book in her lap slipped and fell to the carpeted floor. Reaching down to retrieve it she heard a long exhale and knew as she raised her eyes that he was awake.

"Hey" Jack said sleepily. "Hey" replied Angela, kneeling on the floor, afraid to say anymore, surprised at the relief she felt that he was awake, smiling at her. "You're here" he stated. "When you open your eyes; that was the deal right?" she replied. Jack pulled himself to a sitting position wincing with pain as he did so. "Do you need a hand?" she asked. "No, a bit stiff and sore, but hey being hit by a car and operated on by an anthropologist will do that too you" Jack said it smiling, hoping to lighten the mood.

Overcome by the mix of emotions she was feeling she didn't know what to say, luckily Jack broke the silence "What time is it?" "What" she started "Oh it's about 3.30pm" "Wow" said Jack "I've been asleep, what, 15 hours" "You needed the rest" Angela replied.

The silence hung between them, emotions threatening to spill to the surface. "So" she continued glad she had something to talk about "I called the hospital, spoke to your less than happy doctor. You took crutches but no meds, no dressings and listened to no instructions" she couldn't help but smile, it was so Hodgins just to leave "so they are sending over a nurse later on with medication who will redress your leg. The Doc also said you need rest, not stay in bed and don't move rest, but sit on the couch, watch TV and do as little as possible rest – for at least the next five days."

She stopped momentarily, Jack was looking at her intently, she stood up and walked as she went on. "So then I called Cam, told her you wouldn't be in and she told me none of us were to be in. She was giving us all until Wednesday to recover. The guards at the Jeffersonian have been instructed to remove us from the premises should we turn up before then. Booth has told them to use force if necessary." Jack started to speak, but she cut him off. "So then I called your house. Spoke to a Mrs Perkins. Asked her to pack a bag with a few things, toiletries, change of clothes etc, which a 'Jeeves' dropped by about an hour ago – now tell me, please, he was pulling my leg. His name isn't really Jeeves is it?"

Jack sat up a little higher in the bed "Swear to God. Cross my heart and hope to …." He let the sentence trail off without finishing. "Coffee" Angela asked quickly, covering the moment. "Sure" replied Jack.

Angela hurried out of the bedroom into the kitchen of her small apartment. This is crazy she told herself. What are you doing? You got this guy back; don't let whatever fear you had before ruin your second chance. She put on a pot of coffee. Rummaging around the cupboards to get a tray, some cups, sugar etc. A noise turned her gaze to the bedroom doorway where Hodgins was standing with a little help from the crutches.

"I'll bring it in to you" she said "That's okay; you said rest, not bed rest so I thought I would come out here. That's okay isn't it" he asked, staring intently. Yes. Yes. Yes. The voice inside her head screamed, she had been willing the kettle to boil faster, so she could get back into the bedroom as fast as possible, scared to leave him alone for longer than necessary. Scared he wouldn't be there. Scared she would wake and find it all had been a dream. That he was still underground. "Sure" she replied, making her voice casual "but only if you sit". She pointed to the couch. Its back faced the kitchen. 'That way I can watch you and you won't know' she thought.

Jack sat on the couch, sideways, legs up, stretched out, looking at her. Angela dropped her gaze and finished making the coffee, not trusting herself to speak.

When the coffee was finished she walked to him, handing over a cup, placing hers on the table and taking a place on a chair.

"You don't want to sit with me?" Jack asks. "Your legs need to be up. I can sit here" "Okay" he replies and she hears the disappointment in his voice. The sit awkwardly in the silence. Angela can't look at him. Afraid to let him see her eyes. "Can I use your phone?"

"What" she is startled, who is he calling? "Sure, who are you…." Her voice trails off, she wants to know, but doesn't feel she has the right to ask.

"I'll call Jeeves get him to come and get me, take me home, once the nurse has been of course. That way I will be out of your hair" he looks at the ground while he talks, doesn't look at her.

Angela is confused. He wants to leave. He doesn't want to stay, have her look after him. He hasn't forgiven her. She thought when they pulled him from the ground, when she kissed him that he understood that she realised she was wrong. They were never going to be friends. She cared too much, thought he felt the same way. She told him to come home with her, but obviously it wasn't enough.

"Sure" she finally answers her voice catching "if that's what you want." The tears she has been keeping at bay since she first heard the Gravedigger had Jack spill from her eyes. She wipes them away but they fall thick and fast and she can't keep up.

Angela stands unsteadily, wanting to leave the room, go to the bathroom. Hide. Be alone. But the only way she can do so is by walking past the couch. As she does so Jack grabs her arm. "You're crying" he says, stating the obvious.

Angela looks at him afraid to speak. Her whole life she has kept her feelings close to heart. Never letting the men in her life know how she really feels. Not that there has really been anyone, except maybe Kirk, who has captured her heart. A good time girl just looking for fun. How she feels for Jack is a first. It scares her. She doesn't want to lay her heart on the line. Scared of rejection if she does. Scared she will lose him forever if she doesn't.

Jack pulls her down to sit next to him on the couch. Gently he wipes away the tears. His breath is short and shallow "No tears" he says "No tears". "Don't go" Angela whispers, relieved that she has said it "I want you to stay" "Want?" he repeats. "Need" states Angela, "Need you. Like air. Like art." He smiles melting her heart and she finds the words "I was wrong" she says. "Yes, yes, you were baby" he replies and grins. A Jack grin. With his eyes shining playfully.

"So does this mean we are not friends anymore?" he asks. She leans in to him, kisses him gently on the lips "I hope not" she replies. And he smiles again, this time leaning in and kissing her…………


End file.
